


A Light Romance

by flickawhip



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Octopussy gains a new lover.RP fic.





	A Light Romance

Trisha had come with her sister when she was taken to the villa. She had sat alone outside, sketching, day-dreaming... longing. A sigh had escaped her.

"Give it up Trish... she'd never fall for a gutter-rat like you..."

"Who and Who?"

A soft, deeply rich voice said from behind Trisha. Trisha had turned to seek out who had spoken, flushing richly.

 

"I.. The gutter-rat is me.... and as for 'she'...... I'm looking at her."

The woman none other than the leader of the Octopus Cult herself Miss Octavia Smyth or as she was better known Octopussy. She smiled and knelt down to stroke a hand over Trisha's hair.

"I would... and I have."

She murred before softly and lovingly kissing Trisha.

 

"Come... let me take you to my private quarters."

She said holding out a hand to Trisha. Trisha had responded shyly to the kiss, although she readily accepted Octopussy's hand, letting the woman lead her. Octopussy closed and locked the door of her private sanctuary behind them and then began to softly kiss Trisha repeatedly on the mouth. Trisha murred and responded easily, trusting Octopussy instantly.

"Undress for me my beautiful new lover."

Octopussy purred. At that Trisha had flushed, taking a moment to consider the request, then, choosing again to trust her new lover, she had undressed, doing her best not to cover herself, although clearly shy about the scarring to her waist, a mark from a near-miss with death. Octopussy murred and knelt down on her knees and began softly and lovingly kissing Tisha's scars. Trisha had, finally, relaxed, unable to hide her soft mews of arousal. It had been years since anyone allowed her close, and longer still since she had been loved in this way. Octopussy purred and kept kissing Trisha's scars for a little while longer then softly moved her lips round on to her stomach. Trisha mewled softly.

"Good girl..."

Octopussy murred.

"Let the pleasure out... it's not good to keep it in."

"Thank you... Miss Octopussy..." 

Octopussy murred and began to kiss her way slowly down on to Trisha's waist. Trisha murred, content to let her do what she liked. Octopussy slowly moved down off of Trisha's waist and further towards her pussy. Trisha murred again. Octopussy murred and gently took Trisha's clit into her mouth and began to gently suckle on it. Trisha began to softly mewl. Octopussy continued to suckle on Trisha's clit. Trisha soon began to moan. Octopussy upped the pace of her suckling. Trisha soon cried out and came.


End file.
